Caught
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Follow up to "Busted": it's Pam's turn to be caught out.
1. Caught

**A/N: A huge thank you to excusemeb who helped me to develop this idea and had a look over it for me before I posted it. This is along similar lines to "Eric, Don't Be Such A Guppy" and also has a reference to "Busted." Neither of which you need to have read, but I would be honoured should you decide you would like to. Hope you enjoy this spot of silliness! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**C**_**_aught_**

Pam hummed to herself as she slipped on a bathrobe and walked out of her en suite, towelling her wet hair as she did so.

She pressed the play button on her CD player before taking a seat at her vanity and opening her makeup drawers.

She smiled sardonically at her reflection as the song began:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history,<br>Been there  
>Done that<em>

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_  
><em>He's the earth and heaven to ya<em>  
><em>Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya<em>  
><em>Girl ya can't conceal it<em>  
><em>We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of<em>

Absently she hummed along with the tune as she applied her makeup; until the song reached a particularly pertinent place and she began sing along, unaware that she was no longer alone.

Eric stood in the shadows outside the open doorway to her bedroom, listening as she sang along with the unfamiliar tune.

"_This scene won't play  
>I won't say I'm in love<br>You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it…<em>"

It was rare that Pam would drop all her defences like she had now and he was almost disappointed when she stopped singing to apply her lipstick, until he realised she was merely waiting for the chorus to finish their part.

He sucked in an unnecessary breath as she sang what turned out to be the final words:

"_Ooooooh  
>At least out loud<br>I won't say I'm in...love…_"

He was about to make his presence known, when the song changed and Pam began to sway slightly to the music. He stopped, transfixed by how gracefully she could move when she wanted to, as she stood and waltzed her way to her wardrobe.

_Look how she lights up the sky  
>Ma belle Evangeline<br>So far above me yet I  
>Know her heart belongs to only me<em>

_Je t'adore, je t'aime, Evangeline  
>You're my queen of the night<br>So still, so bright_

He watched as she held a dress up in front of her, checking her reflection in the full length mirror next to her wardrobe.

_That someone as beautiful as she  
>Could love someone like me<br>Love always finds a way, it's true  
>And I love you, Evangeline<em>

For the first time in a long time Eric was struck by how beautiful his child was and he was in the middle of congratulating himself on his choice when she turned and caught him watching her.

The change in her demeanour would have been almost comical had Eric not been feeling just as flustered at being caught spying as she was at being spied on.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, abruptly turning off the music.

"Long enough," he said, hardly knowing what he was saying.

Her eyes narrowed, "Long enough for what?"

"Long enough to know that I really should cut back on your allowance, what the hell is that?" he demanded, regaining command of himself and gesturing to the pink, sparkly ball gown she was holding.

Pam hid the offending garment behind her back and Eric had the distinct impression that, if she still could, she would be blushing.

"It's a dress," she stated simply, "I have lots of dresses."

"Not all of them look like that," he countered.

"Not all of them were bought at the Disney Store," she shot back, before clamping a hand over her mouth.

Eric looked decidedly amused, "The Disney Store?" he confirmed.

Pam nodded mutely, still obviously distressed by her revelation.

"Were you having a Princess Party?" he teased, earning himself a glare from Pam.

He was surprised when she suddenly straightened her spine and shrugged a shoulder, "If you can have private dance sessions at the bar, why can't I have a Princess Party on my night off?" she challenged, clearly having decided to brazen it out.

"That depends on whether it's private or not," Eric replied, ignoring the reference to a few nights ago when she had caught him dancing at Fangtasia.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "You are _not_ wearing one of my dresses," she informed him flatly, eyeing him warily as he made his way towards her.

"I wasn't intending to," he said, stopping just shy of her personal space with a roguish glint in his eye.

"Just what kind of party do _you_ have in mind?" she asked archly.

"What exactly happens in these movies once the credits start to roll?" he asked innocently, ignoring her question as he took another step forward.

Pam held her ground, "They live happily ever after."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, tha-"

Whatever Pam was about to say next was lost as Eric closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"I don't think you'll be needing that dress," he told her in a low tone as they broke apart.

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to playing dress up," she replied with a coy smile, twisting her arms around his neck.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, pulling her closer.

"I'll hold you to that," she promised in return.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he told her just before their lips met once more.

...

**A/N: The two songs used in this chapter are "I Won't Say I'm In Love" (_Hercules_) and "Ma Belle, Evangeline" (_The Princess and the Frog)_**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue: _Beauty and the Beast_**

"What are you doing?" Eric asked watching Pam bustle around the room from where he was lounging on her bed.

Pam smirked at him over her shoulder, but otherwise ignored the question. Eric pursed his lips slightly in a show of annoyance at her tacit dismissal as he continued to watch her.

He was in the middle of musing about how cute she looked wearing one of his shirts when she suddenly stopped what she was doing and flopped back on the bed.

"I'm sorry but you are too overdressed to be returning to bed," he informed her flatly.

Pam shot an amused look over her shoulder to where he was sprawled on the bed; completely naked, save for a sheet that left very little to the imagination.

She made a show of ogling him before turning her attention back to where a DVD was beginning to play on her TV.

"I should never have allowed you to have a TV in your bedroom," he muttered.

He felt, rather than saw, Pam smirk at his comment and he grinned wickedly as he started to creep up behind her.

He was so intent on his task that he almost jumped out of his skin when the TV suddenly blurted a cheerful "Bon jour!"

Turning his attention to the screen, Eric watched, frozen in horror, as _Beauty and the Beast_ continued to play.

His attention shifted back to Pam as she pulled her knees up under her chin, clearly settling down to enjoy the movie.

Eric's wicked grin returned as he regarded her, before he schooled his features into a perfect mask of innocence.

"I believe you mentioned dressing up before," Eric commented, feigning nonchalance.

Pam regarded him out of the corner of her eye, "Yes…" she agreed slowly.

"Any chance you might do so now?"

Pam looked at him as though he had lost his mind, "But I just put on the movie," she protested.

"My dear, sweet child, why watch a film when real life is so much better?" he asked sweetly.

Pam caught his meaning and raised her eyebrows.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows and regarding him through her lashes.

Eric regarded his nails, feigning indifference, "I bet I would make a good beast," he said softly.

Pam snorted and Eric grinned, "You're right," he agreed, looking up at her, "you can be the beast and _I'll_ be beauty."

In spite of herself, Pam started to laugh before she thumped him with a pillow. He retaliated in kind and a pillow fight ensued.

Eventually, however, he managed to wrestle the pillow off her and, with a low growl, turned their fight into a tussle of a different kind.

In the background, now completely forgotten, the movie continued.


End file.
